xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cui
Cui (キュイ, Kyui; lit. "Kiwi") is an alien character and villain in the Dragon Ball manga and Dragon Ball Z anime; he also briefly appeared in Dragon Ball GT. He is an elite soldier who serves under Frieza in the Planet Trade Organization. His name in Japanese is an alternate spelling of the kiwi fruit. History Only in the anime, when Gohan,Krillin and Bulma stumble into an unknown spacecraft, they find out that the inhabitant's planet was attacked by a battalion of Frieza's army, which was led by Cui. Cui single-handedly managed to slay all in his path and the survivors of the onslaught (who were led by Zeshin), told the story of his domination. Cui was initially more powerful than Vegeta in the years he was working under Frieza. After Vegeta recuperates on Planet Frieza 79 from his fierce battle on Earth against Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yajirobe, Cui approaches Vegeta to give him some surprising news: Frieza is already on Namek and he is searching for the Dragon Balls alongside his top henchmen,Zarbon and Dodoria. Vegeta is furious about this because he hoped to collect the Dragon Balls for his own desire to obtain immortality. Cui mocks Vegeta but this does not destroy Vegeta's confidence. In fact, Vegeta jumps into a space pod and speeds straight to Planet Namek in order to gain control of the situation himself, while Cui is left yelling and screaming after Vegeta, ordering him to stop. However, during this brief intermission, Cui gets the order from Frieza that he can freely eliminate Vegeta. Cui, who has waited for Frieza's approval for quite some time to eliminate his arch rival, decides to take action by boarding a space pod and following Vegeta. Once they both arrived on Namek, Cui traced Vegeta with his scouter and came face to face with him. Cui claims to have gotten stronger and threatens that he will easily defeat Vegeta. However, Vegeta let him in on a secret: his power level had increased substantially because of his previous defeat and he also learned how to control its output. Cui expected Vegeta's power level to be approximately the same as his (18,000), but this was a complete underestimation of his arch rival. Vegeta surprised Cui with his extremely high power rating of 24,000 and he overwhelmed him with an astounding demonstration of his aura, destroying Cui's scouter in the process, also frightening Cui. However, Cui decided to try and trick Vegeta in order to be victorious. He told Vegeta that Frieza was behind him and took the opportunity to launch an array of powerful blasts. After the dust cleared, Cui laughed and thought himself to be the victor, but was surprised shortly thereafter when Vegeta appeared behind him and told him that his speed increased as well, since he was able to dodge the blasts in a split second. At this point, Cui decided to flee the battle, tripping as he frantically and fearfully dashed upward. Vegeta, being the ruthless warrior that he is, flew right after him. He slammed Cui's stomach swiftly, cracking his armor and sending him propelling into the sky. He then smiled and mercilessly blasted Cui to smithereens in midair. Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Cui makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents ofHell make their escape to Earth. Similar to his brief appearance in the Super 17 Saga, Cui escapes from Hell alongside dozens of villains from the past when Frieza gives the order to attack. However, he was presumably defeated again and sent back to Hell when the Great Saiyaman comes to stop Frieza's onslaught. Cui made a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT ''when he was unleashed once more from Hell and terrorized the Earth alongside a slew of villains. However, he was presumably defeated once more by the Z Fighters. Power Level Cui states that Vegeta's power level should be equal to his own power; since Vegeta is stated to be 18,000 by Dodoria,2 Cui's power level should be 18,000. In the anime, Zarbon and Cui himself both reference Cui as being stronger than Vegeta. Cui's power level is 18,000 in the RPG game ''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan; but it is 19,000 in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, it is 19,080 in the Game Boy game Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, and the movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that his power level is 8,700. Techniques * Flight – Like many other characters, Cui can fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Bomb Strike – Cui charges at the enemy when flying and crashes into the opponent. * Finger Beam – Cui is seen injuring Bun with a finger beam during a flashback in "Held Captive". * Full Power Energy Wave – This is Cui's most dangerous and largest energy wave, combining all of his energy into one wave. * Full Power Energy Barrage Wave – This is Cui's fastest attack (this is meaning a lot, considering that Cui's fighting characteristics contain many speed attacks), an attack which is performed this amazingly fast, that it is almost impossible to dodge or for certain to block, for someone under the power level of 20,000, Cui charges energy blasts with his full power in both of his hands and then launches them in a wave of approximately 30 blasts (15 from both hands) on his target. * Flash Beam – Cui launches a barrage of energy blasts at his opponent and then releases a strong red ball of ki, which causes a massive accumulation of damage for his opponent. This attack was named in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. * Ah! Lord Frieza! – Before performing the Flash Beam, Cui tricks the opponent into looking away, normally by saying that Frieza is right behind them (even when Frieza is his opponent). * Exploding Wave – One of Cui's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. * False Courage – One of Cui's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Sleep – One of Cui's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * 'Feint '- Cui's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Deceased Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Tacticians Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Traitor Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Shonen Jump Category:A Class Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Murdered Category:Murder